


Credit Where Credits Are Due

by Overanalyzer



Series: There Is The Force [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Sex on top of money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overanalyzer/pseuds/Overanalyzer
Summary: In the aftermath of a very profitable job, bounty hunter Leo Valdez decides to spend some time--and money--with his favorite jerk in the galaxy.





	Credit Where Credits Are Due

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between chapters 10 & 12 of _There Is The Force_ , but the setting is really just window dressing and you don't need to read that story for this one to make sense. Plot isn't really why we're here ;P

Was there anything in the galaxy better than money?

Well, okay, there were better things, and Leo knew that. He could name half a dozen of them off the top of his head: sex; putting together an engine and having it work right the first time; sex; Tarisian ale; sex; getting through a fight with no injuries; and the last one, he couldn't quite remember...it was on the tip of his brain...oh, right. Sex.

But the one thing that all those better things had in common was this: money either made them _possible_ , or made them _better_ . Engines were expensive. Tarisian ale was _stupidly_ expensive. Firefights were pointless if you weren't getting paid for them. And as for the sex…

Well, there was a reason banks still offered credits on flimsiplast notes in this day and age, and that reason was self-indulgent people like Leo Valdez.

Piper had been exasperated when he'd told her he was going to cash a portion of his share of their recent (and enormous) bounty in the printed banknotes.

“I don't want to know what you're thinking right now, do I?” she'd asked, looking slightly nauseous.

Leo just shook his head and grinned, which had been enough to send his partner on her way. She'd find her own way of celebrating tonight, while their collaborator, the troublesome but profitable Jedi Knight, was conferring with his Masters on the Jedi Council.

The government district of Aldera wasn't a place where people in Leo's line of work were usually welcome—not openly, anyway. Alderaan always considered itself too good for bounty hunters, too “civilized”. But Leo had done his share of honest work for them recently, enough to open a door or two with the bare minimum of polite condescension. This door in particular led to the local offices of the sector’s Senate delegation.

To most people who worked here, Baron Octavian Rist was much like any other member of the senator's entourage: a pushy young scion of the aristocracy with an excessively high opinion of his own intelligence and importance in the grand scheme of things. All of that was completely true, but to Leo…

“Is that a blaster in my pocket, or am I just happy to see you?”

To Leo he was something else. Something more.

“Captain,” Octavian said tersely from his seat behind an impressive wooden desk, not looking up from his datapad, “I see your suicidal impulses have found themselves wanting yet again.”

Force help him, Leo _adored_ this jerk.

Strolling into the office, Leo let the door slide shut behind him. “Good to see you too, your baron-ness.” He passed the chairs by, choosing instead to take a seat on the desk itself. “And I'm fine, thanks so much for asking.”

“I don't recall that I did,” Octavian pointed out, still not looking at him. Leo choose to interpret that as _'yes, my beloved, I was sick with worry, thank the heavens you've returned unharmed!’_ It worked, if you knew how to read between the lines like Leo _totally_ did, shut up Piper.

“So,” Leo began stretching out across the desk and only _kind of_ enjoying the scowl on Octavian’s face that was still resolutely not pointing his way, “I was thinking.”

“Were you now.”

“I was thinking that I just survived a fight with a Sith Lord.”

“That will look very nice on a résumé, I'm sure.”

“You know it, but I was actually thinking I've earned a night off.”

“Rest is important to combating stress.” Okay, now he was just being rude.

“I was _thinking_ ,” Leo grabbed the datapad, which at least earned him an indignant squawk as he pulled it away, “that _someone_ might want to spend some time with a certain _other_ someone, seeing as how that _other someone_ just pulled off what you could, if you wanted, call a feat of heroism.” He leaned in close, tilting Octavian's chin up until they were face-to-face. “What does _someone_ say?”

Octavian finally smiled, which was rare enough that Leo's knees might have gone weak if he'd been standing. And then he had to ruin by talking.

“ _Someone_ ,” he said, still smiling, “has work to do.” And then he pulled the datapad from Leo's fingers and resumed typing out whatever inane trade proposal or border regulations he'd been busy with.

“Oh, _come on,”_ Leo groaned, “I almost died like, four times this week. You,” he pointed accusingly, “can't say you're not glad to see me.”

Octavian looked Leo straight in the eye. “I'm not glad to see you,” he deadpanned.

Leo rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay, you _can_ say it, but it doesn't count.”

“Oh?” Octavian said with mocking interest. “And how is that?”

Leo leaned in with a grin. “'Cause everyone knows you're a liar.” And then he grabbed Octavian by the back of the head, pulling him up into a kiss.

The thing about a guy like Octavian was that if you could get past the outer layers of smug, aloof, distant, and breathtakingly fake political nerfshit, there was something that could reasonably be called a warm-blooded human being, deep down. And Leo, who was always and forever more comfortable with droids and computers than with sentient people, had somehow stumbled into knowing exactly how to get to that human being.

It involved mouths. On other mouths. And sometimes on other, less workplace-appropriate body parts (just the one time, after the Dantooine job had almost gone very, very wrong. Someday, that clerk would recover from the things he'd walked in on).

Octavian broke away, both of them breathing a little heavier. “Alright,” he said, still feigning a degree of distance, “say I was interested. Not that I am. Necessarily.” His eyes roamed up and down Leo's body, still sprawled across the desk. “What did you have in mind?”

Leo smiled even wider, and started to talk.

 

*******

 

It was two hours before Octavian's shift ended. He could have easily made an excuse to leave early, but it was fine. Gave Leo a chance to set everything up.

The hotel was one of the nicer ones in the city. Not super luxurious, but nice. Octavian had flatly refused to do this aboard the ship. He'd cited the possibility of Piper or Jason coming back unexpectedly, but Leo thought he just didn't care for Festus, the snob. It was cool, though. The bed was big and soft, and the sheets were genuine shimmersilk. The hotel had even provided an arrangement of estin flowers from Corellia, a little touch of home.

He'd needed time to get _himself_ ready as well. After running back to the spaceport to pick up some...personal items, he'd taken full advantage of the real water shower in the hotel room's refresher. Some premium oils he'd purchased in the city had been liberally applied, the bed had been made up, and it was almost time for them to meet by the time Leo settled in to wait.

He didn't have to wait long. Octavian was prompt as always. Leo heard the door to the suite slide open less than twenty minutes after work ended for the day. Only the bedroom door remained between them, and that didn't stay shut for very long at all.

Leo was realistic about himself. Other men were taller, or more muscular, or more handsome. But he wasn't half-bad, if he did say so himself. Octavian seemed to agree, if his appreciative gaze was any indication. He drank in the sight of Leo, spread out, covered by a strategically placed silk sheet, laying atop several hundred credit-notes like something out of a trashy holovid, and seemed to like what he saw.

“Okay,” he said, taking in the sight of the bounty hunter before him, “I admit, you _do_ have good ideas.”

“And you doubted me,” Leo teased, stretching his hands behind his head, self-satisfied.

Octavian began to unbutton his shirt, eyes never leaving Leo. “Let me make it up to you?” he asked, smiling softly, as he shrugged off the shirt.

“I think we can work something out,” Leo said, nodding toward the bedside table. On it was a faintly shining lamp, a bottle of the aforementioned oil, and a remote control.

Octavian's hands went to his belt, before he shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed. Leaning down, he caught Leo's lips with his own.

From the corner of his eye, Leo saw Octavian's hand reach for the control. He closed his eyes as the kiss deepened, and savored the anticipation. They stayed like that for one seemingly endless moment…

...and then it all caught fire with the touch of a button.

The device was one of their favorites. The remote in Octavian's hand was capable of cycling through a dozen different intensity settings, and the pulses could be timed, toggled manually, or even set to music (there was a dance club on Coruscant they were still banned from). As it was, the firmer Octavian pressed, the faster the vibrations came.

The effect was instant, as Leo arched up off the mattress and moaned into Octavian's mouth, their tongues dancing together as the toy in Leo's ass buzzed harder and harder.

Without breaking the kiss, Octavian climbed up onto the bed, pressing his still-clothed hips against Leo's silk-covered ones. Their cocks, already _very_ interested in what was going on, ground against one another, drawing out groans from the two men. Octavian pressed his whole body down, pushing Leo down into the mattress and nibbling gently on the bounty hunter's lower lip, adding a taste of pain to their mutual pleasure.

Octavian pulled away, his face flushed from the exertion of the kiss. “I take it back,” he gasped, “you don't have good ideas. You have the _best_ ideas.” He gripped Leo's sides, pressing little kisses to his chest as Leo groaned. “ You look like the galaxy's best Life Day present, laid out like that, just for me.” He leaned back, leering shamelessly as Leo writhed up against the body straddling him. The sheet did nothing to hide how hard Leo was, a dark spot of precum already staining the silk a darker red than before. “You're filthy, you know,” he said, “they'll have to throw these out, now.”

“They can add it to my bill, _fuck!_ ” Leo groaned. “Wanna help me get 'em even dirtier? Might as well get my money's worth.”

“Is that right, big spender?” Octavian grinned hungrily. “How do you want to do that, then?”

“Hey, I've— _nnnng_ —had all the ideas so far. This one's on you, blondie.”

With a frankly heroic effort, Octavian pulled away entirely, standing back up as Leo whined in complaint. The bounty hunter whined even harder when the vibrations in his ass stopped, as Octavian set the control down to deal with his belt. He watched the rise and fall of Leo's chest as he kicked off his trousers, finally leaving him naked. Leo looked at his long, slender cock and licked his lips.

Climbing back onto the bed, the flimsiplast bills crinkling beneath his knees, Octavian straddled Leo's chest, his cock right in the bounty hunter's face. He grabbed the remote and waved it before Leo's eyes. “Do a good job,” he said with a smirk, “and I may turn it back on.”

That was all the encouragement Leo needed. Eyes lighting up, he wrapped his lips around the cock on front of him, pushing his head forward to take on as much as the position would allow. With Octavian sitting on him like this, he couldn't indulge in the kind of face fucking he usually liked, but he could make do with this. He grabbed Octavian's hips to pull the other man in closer, and got to work.

Octavian took a moment to savor the feeling, closing his eyes and tossing his head back. Leo sucked cock like he did everything else: full speed ahead with reckless enthusiasm. Give him full freedom of movement and he was liable to gag himself in his rush to pleasure his partner. Speaking of rushing…

He grabbed a handful of Leo's hair, tugging a little less gently than he could have. “Don't get me off,” he instructed, “I have something else in mind.”

Leo just looked up at him for a moment, eyes glazed over, before the order sunk in through the sense fog of his arousal. He nodded once, before darting his tongue out to caress the head. Octavian was so pleased by this that he switched the vibrator back on, and was reward with a moan of gratitude as he thrust back into that mouth.

Eying the lubricant on the table, Octavian settled on what he wanted to do. He set the control to automatic, to keep Leo sweet, and reached for the little bottle. The oil was faintly sweet, and he applied a generous amount to the fingers of his right hand.

Leo didn't notice any of this, too caught up in his own happy task. Not to sound egotistical, but he _knew_ he was good at this. There were hookers on Nar Shaddaa who'd complimented his technique, and _not_ ones he'd paid, either. Leo Valdez had two specialities: machines and cocksucking. And right now, they were reaping the benefits of both talents, one via Leo's ass, and the other, with his mouth. He struggled to take Octavian just a little deeper. He wasn't supposed to make the other man cum, but he'd be lying if he tried to say he didn't _want_.

While Leo was testing his self control, Octavian's fingers were hard at work on his own entrance. He pistoned in and out of himself, relishing the discomfort as he looked forward to what was still to come. Leo's mouth was vibrating around him as he moaned. It was incredible. It was almost too much.

_It was too much_.

He tried to call out, to make Leo stop, but his body wouldn't let him find the words. So he tried the remote, but that was even worse. Rather than cutting the power like he'd intended, his slick finger slipped, boosting the vibrator in Leo up to the maximum setting. The positive feedback just encouraged Leo to suck him even harder, moaning and thrusting his own hips up all the while.

Neither one of them could hold out like that. Leo came first, spattering his own abdomen in addition to Octavian's ass and lower back. With a cry, Octavian joined him, spilling into Leo's mouth.

Groaning, he pulled himself up and off the other man, unable to suppress a shudder as one last shot of cum splashed across Leo's face. With one last, too-late press of the button, Leo's vibrator finally fell still.

They laid there like that for what felt like hours and was probably in reality about three minutes, catching their breath, totally and completely debauched.

“Okay,” Leo said after a while, “that didn't go to plan.”

Octavian snorted. “Your plans never do.”

“Hey! That's...uh, fair, actually.” Leo shrugged. “Give me twenty minutes and I'm good to try again.”

“Ha!” Octavian slapped a hand over his eyes. “You have cum on your face.”

“I know that. Makes me feel kinda hot.”

“I have what feels like 2000 credits stuck to my ass.”

“I know that, too. I'm into it.”

Octavian reached over, taking Leo's hand in his own. “You're ridiculous,” he said fondly.

Leo just grinned. “Says the guy with 2000 credits stuck to his ass.”

(For the record, it was totally worth having to pay for the sheets)


End file.
